Elemental Strain
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: Sequel to "Fire And Earth". J.T. Blade (My Guy), Raven and Terra's powers are going haywire, and nobody knows why. RaeRob, J.T.Terra Review this please! Story compelete!
1. Chapter 1: One Month Later

**A Teen Titans FanFic**

_By: The Almighty J.T. Blade (Or just J.T., which ever sounds better)_

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own J.T. Blade. He's me. YOU CAN'T OWN ME!

Note 2: This FanFic is rated PG-13 for language and some possible sexual themes

**_Chapter 1: One Month Later_**

It's been a month since J.T. Blade and Terra joined the Teen Titans, and the results are obvious. Not only have bad guys not gotten away (not that they did before), but now that J.T.'s around, the Teen Titans have gained notoriety throughout the city's underworld and everyone from big-time criminals to common pickpockets have quivered in fear of the mere mention of the Titans. But this didn't stop them from stupidly committing crimes. Speaking of which, the Titans had just gotten back from stopping some thugs from robbing a jewelry store.

"Man, that had to be the easiest heist to foil yet," J.T. stated.

"I'll admit, the bad guys just seem to get easier to stop every day," Terra added.

"Oh well. Hey Beast Boy, Cy, care to get schooled on the racetrack?" J.T. asked. Yes, even though J.T. is ruthless in battle, he was as mellow as they come when he's just hanging around. But even then, sometimes he goes into his room and does things that nobody knows about. He could be making bombs or he could be reading. Who knows?

Anyhow, Beast Boy and Cyborg both declined J.T.'s invitation. The two headed to their rooms. Beast Boy said he was going to take a nap and Cyborg said he was going to recharge his battery and check his e-mails. J.T. sighed, calling them chickens and headed to his room.

"Hey J.T.! Wait up," Terra called.

"What is it, Terra?" J.T. asked.

"Mind if I come with?"

"Nah, let's go."

So J.T. and Terra headed to J.T.'s room. When they got there, J.T. had a little trouble getting in (he accidentally locked himself out).

"Man, not again," J.T. shouted.

"Why do you lock the door in the first place?" Terra queried.

"I think Beast Boy's gonna go in there and mess with my stuff," J.T. replied. "And there's stuff in there he could kill himself with."

"Hmm, good reason."

J.T. shoulder blocked the door open and finally got in. J.T.'s room was somewhat like Terra's. He had a couch in front of the windows so he could see the sunsets, his bed was on the far end of the room and his closet was on the left side of the room. But his walls were painted like a dense forest, he had a large oak bookcase on the right side of the door with many novels like "Moby Dick", "Robinson Crusoe" and "Frankenstein" on it, he had what looked like a wood-burning stove beside his closet and a suit of silver-colored armor beside it on the floor. He also had a few dull swords and shields on the walls as décor, a moderate-sized TV in front of his couch and a laptop computer on a round coffee table in front of the couch.

"So what's up, Terra?" J.T. asked.

"Well, I…"

Just as Terra was going to tell J.T. something, there was a large explosion! Something was happening on the waterfront!

"Titans, trouble! Get up here," Robin's voice boomed over the intercom. In the central chamber, everyone was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Terra asked. (See? I told you!)

"Don't know, but we're going to find out," Robin shouted. "Titans, go!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Development

**_Chapter 2: A Shocking Development_**

On the waterfront, someone was destroying everything from crates to ships and buildings!

"Well whoever this is, all he seems to be interested in is wanton destruction," J.T. stated.

"It doesn't make any sense! What's this guy's angle?" Robin queried.

Just then, the deconstructionist showed his face.

"All right, who are you?" Cyborg shouted.

"Heh, just call me Shockwave," the villain replied.

"If your intentions are destruction, then surrender now and I won't hurt you. Much," said J.T.

"Relax, I don't have any intention of hurting you," Shockwave called smugly. "I just needed to get you guys out here so we can talk."

"Then you should've just come by the tower," Raven stated. "What you're doing isn't the way to get a lot of friends."

"It's not like I have any friends to begin with," Shockwave responded. "Anyway, I think you guys had better watch your backs. And J.T. Blade, Terra and Raven better watch what they do with their powers."

"How do you know our names?" Starfire asked.

"You guys are the Teen Titans! Everybody knows you."

"Makes sense. But what did you mean by 'watch what we do with our powers,' sparky?" J.T. asked.

"That's the thing. You know I can control electricity, right? Well my powers just expanded by an uncontrollable level. I think it'll happen to you, too."

"So that's what the explosion was all about," Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"RRGH! NO! NOT NOW! NO," Shockwave shouted, holding his head.

"What? What's going on?" J.T. yelled to him.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! GET AWAY NOW!"

"Titans, move," Robin called out. Just as the guys got out of the way, a massive explosion of electricity and wind seemed to come from every fiber of Shockwave's body!

"Whoa…" said Terra in pure awe. "Is that gonna happen to me?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Terra," said J.T. "No doubt Raven's wondering the same thing."

Everybody crowded around Shockwave to see if he was alright. Electricity was surging and sparking on his flesh, and he was surrounded by a purple aura.

"Shockwave, wake up," said Terra as she was going to touch him.

"Don't touch him! You aren't grounded. Besides, you might hurt him," shouted J.T.

"J.T.'s right. We need to get him to a hospital, NOW," replied Robin.

Everybody looked at Raven. She was a little confused at first, but she got the message. The message was to use her powers and move him to a hospital.

"The only place anywhere nearby with the equipment comaprableto a hospital is Titans Tower," said Starfire.

"She's right. Plus the hospital isn't capable of healing anyone with special powers," added Cyborg.

"Well then what're we standing around for? Let's get him back to the tower," said Beast Boy.

Raven teleported everybody to the med lab back at Titans Tower. When they got there, Raven collapsed!

"Oh no, not Raven too! Get another bed in here," Beast Boy shouted.

J.T. picked her up and laid her on the vacant bed on the left side of the room. They then put a rubber blanket over Shockwave. Though they didn't know exactly what to do, J.T. tried what he though would work.


	3. Chapter 3: Shorthanded

**_Chapter 3: Shorthanded_**

Things were starting to get a little crazy. Raven's powers started acting up, and they were making all the machinery go haywire!

"Damn it! Don't do this to me now," shouted J.T.

Just then, the alarm started going off!

"Not now," Beast Boy whined.

"Something is going on at McKinley Motorcycle Company. Terra, you stay behind and make sure these guys are okay. Titans, go," shouted Robin as the Titans headed to the car dealership. Just before they headed out, J.T. felt a sharp pain in his head. He just rubbed and shook his head as he headed out.

_-----------------------At McKinley Motorcycle Co.---------------------------_

Turns out that Control Freak was trying to make the dealership recreate several motorcycles he saw in several sci-fi movies.

"What do you mean you can't recreate the Bladecycle from 'Revenge of the Hell Bikers'?" Control Freak shouted.

"I-I-it's not street-legal," the dealer replied.

"I don't care, just do it," Control Freak shouted back.

"Why don't you just surrender now, Control Freak," Robin called out.

"Well well, if it isn't my old nemesi, the Teen Titans," Control Freak replied.

"That's right, chunky. And the word is 'nemesises', not 'nemesi' brain box," said J.T.

"Thanks for the English lesson. Any chance you can say 'good bye'?"

Control Freak used his remote and made the tools attack the Titans! Starfire and Cyborg blasted them quickly while Robin, Beast Boy and J.T. tried to get Control Freak. He made a dash for the door, but J.T. cut him off.

"Face it Control Freak, you've lost control," said J.T. as he snatched and destroyed Control Freak's remote. "Aagh! What's…going…on?" he stuttered as he clenched his head. "Get out of here, guys! Go now!"

The titans cleared out, Cyborg dragging Control Freak, and as they got out of range, the building blew up! Everyone had a shocked look on their faces (except Control Freak, who was mourning the loss of his remote control) as they witnessed what could be J.T.'s destruction. Just then, a massive earthquake ripped through town at the same time!

"Wh-what just happened?" Robin asked.

"Maybe this is what Shockwave was talking about," Cyborg replied.

"My remote, my beautiful remote," Control Freak cried.

"The earthquake must've been Terra's powers acting up," Beast Boy stated.

"I shall return to the tower to see if Terra is well," said Starfire.

"All right. Take J.T. with you. We'll wait for the cops to come to take Control Freak to jail," Robin added.

"NO! Please don't put me back in jail! There's no TV in jail," Control Freak groveled.

"Sorry man, but there's an old saying that goes 'do the crime, do the time'," Cyborg stated.

Control Freak's face broke as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"


	4. Chapter 4: Isolation

**_Chapter 4: Isolation_**

Back at the tower, Starfire took J.T. down to the med lab. There, she found Terra on the med lab floor, unconscious. Starfire gasped as she wondered what happened.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked herself.

"Uhhh." Someone was stirring in the med lab. Starfire walked over and saw Raven starting to awaken.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"So much has happened, I do not know where to begin," replied Starfire.

So Starfire began to inform Raven of what's been going on. Eventually…

"…And now J.T. and Terra are in your condition," said Starfire as she finished up her story.

Raven was shocked as Starfire told her what had happened between Raven's passing out and J.T. and Terra's powers reacting the way they did.

"How are J.T. and Terra?" Raven asked.

"They are both unconscious. Because of their powers, Robin told me to put them in isolation," replied Starfire.

_-------------In The Isolation Chamber-------------_

In the isolation chamber, J.T. and Terra were laying unconscious for hours until they finally came to. J.T. was the first to stir, and Terra not long after.

"Nnngh, how long have I been out?" J.T. asked. There was no response. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" There was still no response. "Where am I?"

"J.T., do you have to shout? My head hurts," said Terra as she started to wake up.

"Sorry Terra. Hey, where are we?" J.T. asked.

"You're in the isolation chamber," said Robin's voice over an intercom. "Sorry, but this is for everyone's safety. J.T., your powers nearly blew us up, and Terra's powers did thousands of dollars of damage downtown. Anyway, the room's lights are power dimmers. You should be safe until whatever's going on passes."

"Well what about food and bathrooms?! Dammit, this is bulls—t! Let us out! We're no more dangerous in here than we are out there," J.T. shouted.

"We'll give you food every day and there's a bathroom behind the door," replied Robin. He then cut off the intercom.

"Hey, don't you cut that thing off! I'm not done yelling at you yet! Dammit, get your ass back on that intercom! Aaagh! That little piece of," J.T. shouted and screamed.

"Hey! Robin put us in here for our own protection. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt, J.T.," said Terra.

"You're right. It's just that he could've given us a little heads up," said J.T.

"I know, but he did what's best. At least if our powers are dimmed, we won't hurt anyone."

"F—k, this isn't good. What if something should come up?"

"Then the others are gonna have to stop whatever happens."

"I know. It's just that I feel so betrayed."

"Same here. Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost…midnight?! How long were we out?"

"Feels like midnight. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"What about me? There's only one bed in here!"

"Sigh, ok, let's just share the bed."

"What, like you and me in the same bed?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong! We don't have any other choice. No funny stuff."

"I swear it. I won't try anything. That isn't my style."

"Ok then. Good night, J.T."

"'Night, Terra."

J.T. took off his body armor and crawled into bed. Within ten minutes, he was fast asleep. Terra, who faked being asleep, sat up for a few seconds. She checked to see if the cameras were on, and saw that they weren't. She leaned over to J.T. and lightly kissed J.T. on the forehead. She then put her arm over J.T.'s chest and quickly fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

_**Chapter 5: The Next Day**_

The next day, everyone woke up normally. But without J.T. and Terra around, they felt a little alone, despite the fact the rest of the team was there.

"Man, I feel like a real heel for having to put J.T. and Terra in iso," said Cyborg.

"We only did what we had to. If J.T. and Terra were still out here, there's no telling what could happen," stated Raven.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change the fact that it just doesn't feel right without J.T. tripping down the stairs," said Beast Boy sadly. "And Terra…"

"Beast Boy, if they had stayed out here, they could've sunk the tower or blown us to smithereens," said Robin.

"Did I miss something?" a voice called out. Shockwave came limping into the main chamber.

"Good morning, Shockwave," replied Starfire. "Anyway, we had to place J.T. and Terra in isolation because their powers were acting strangely."

"Then why aren't Raven and I in iso? Our powers are as unstable as theirs," stated Shockwave.

"Because we only have one isolation chamber, and our powers can't do as much damage to the city," said Raven. "My powers just made some machinery go haywire and yours caused an EMP."

"Terra's powers generated a huge earthquake downtown and J.T.'s powers blew up almost an entire block," added Raven.

"Well, if you guys say so," said Shockwave.

Suddenly, the alarm started ringing.

"Just perfect. Johnny Rancid was reported looting a supermarket," said Robin. "Titans, go!"

"I'm staying behind," said Raven. "I don't feel right about going out without control of my powers."

"I'll stay too. There's no telling what could happen if my powers go off," added Shockwave.

Just then, a voice shot out over the intercom.

"Hey! What about us! Let us outta here! Dammit, let us get a shot at Rancid," shouted J.T. over the intercom.

"Sorry guys, your powers are too unstable," replied Robin over the intercom. "Raven and Shockwave are going to stay behind too." Before J.T. could say anything else, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire left.

"Let us out! Man, you can't do this! You're gonna get it, Robin! There will be retribution! Robin, let us out you little piece of," shouted J.T. Raven cut off the intercom so she wouldn't be forced to hear J.T.'s swearing.

_-----------------------As for Robin and the Others-------------------------_

Johnny Rancid was in a supermarket, riding his motorcycle, whipping a chain around, occasionally shooting a pistol and knocking over displays.

"Ah hahahaha! That's right, run away! Run in fear of Johnny Rancid," he shouted.

"What's the matter, Johnny? Can't find the frozen foods section?" Robin shouted.

"No, I can't find the whup ass I was going to give you," replied Johnny Rancid. Rancid started whipping his chain around and charged at the Titans.

"Titans, go," Robin shouted as everyone jumped out of the way of Rancid.

Rancid was riding around the supermarket, so everyone split up and tried to corner him. Starfire started throwing starbolts and firing laser eyebeams at Johnny's tires, but Rancid strafed from left to right and evaded her shots. In the frozen foods section, Johnny opened a freezer door and Starfire couldn't get out of the way of it. She went crashing right through it and hit the floor hard. Robin, seeing what happened, snuck in front of Rancid and stuck his battle pole through Johnny's front tire. Johnny endo'd (he flipped over the handlebars) and landed face-first on the floor. Cyborg snuck up behind him and blasted Johnny, who landed on the eggs.

"What's the matter, Johnny? Tired of having egg on your face?" said Cyborg cockily.

Johnny was really pissed off. He grabbed his gun and blasted Cyborg in his sonic cannon. "Heh, looks like you could use some replacement parts, junk pile," he replied as he started running towards the cereal aisle.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and started chasing him, but Johnny opened a six-pack of sodas and dropped them on the floor. Beast Boy slipped and crashed into a display of canned food. "Hey, a sale on tofu," Beast Boy stated as he picked up a certain can.

_-----------------Back at the Tower---------------------_

Back at Titans Tower, J.T. was really getting restless. He was charging and ramming the door to the isolation chamber.

"J.T., cut it out already. We're here for our own protection," said Terra.

"No! They need our help. And as far as I see it, the only way we're going to get control of our powers is to use 'em," replied J.T. "Get off the bed; I'll ram the door with it."

"Hold on, you won't break the door with the bed," said Terra. "Now both of us, well that's a little more possible."

"All right! Let's do it," J.T. shouted.

J.T. and Terra grabbed the bed and rammed the door with it. They knocked the door down and headed out. J.T. grabbed his sword and broke a window. Terra grabbed some earth and the two took off towards the trouble.

_------------------As for Robin and the Others----------------------_

Robin was up to his neck with Johnny Rancid. Johnny was using the chain in his right hand like a whip and trying to whip Robin while still trying to shoot him. Robin was evading his attacks pretty well, with the occasional near miss, but he was about to back into a wall.

"Well bird boy, it's about time I put you into a cage," Johnny gloated.

Just then, a wall of earth shot up in front of Johnny! He stepped back a few steps and ran into J.T.

"Well well, if it isn't Johnny Rancid. What's the matter, J? Tired of being out of prison?" J.T. asked.

"Wh-where'd you come from?! Get back," Johnny shouted as he started whipping his chain around. He tried to hit J.T. with the chain, but J.T. used his sword to block the chain and it wrapped around the sword. J.T.'s leg began to exude a red/orange aura and he kicked Johnny clear across the store and into a vegetable display. Along the way, all but Johnny's underwear burned off.

"Terra, your turn," J.T. shouted. Terra came in and threw numerous rocks at Johnny. Johnny tried to charger her, but she commanded the ground to come up from under Johnny's feet and trapped him in a cage of earth.

"Hey, lemme outta here! Dammit, lemme out! Let me go," Johnny shouted over and over.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me invent cold fusion," replied Cyborg. Everyone walked over to J.T. and Terra.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Robin asked. "You could've endangered everyone."

"Yeah, but we couldn't just sit around and let other people get hurt," J.T. replied.

"Well you guys bein' out could hurt more people than Johnny," stated Cyborg.

"We have these powers, so what do you expect us to do?" asked Terra. "Sit around and do nothing?!"

"Terra, you've got to understand, we were only concerned about everyone's well-being," said Beast Boy.

"Well I didn't want to be locked up like a criminal," she replied.

Starfire tried to interrupt, but J.T. and Robin quickly disregarded her.

"When we get back to the tower, you guys are going right back into iso," shouted Robin.

"To hell with that! If we're going into iso, you're coming with us," J.T. shouted back.

"Yeah! J.T.'s right! It's not fair that we go into iso but you guys get to do whatever you want," Terra added.

"Hey, you're only in there because your powers are acting up," Cyborg shouted.

"You're blaming one thing on our powers?! I'll show you my powers," J.T. yelled as he flamed up.

"J.T., no! Don't," said Terra as she restrained J.T. "Come on, it's not worth beating them senseless."

"We're just looking out for everyone's safety," shouted Robin.

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over, bird brain! Lemme go, Terra, I'll beat some sense into him," J.T. shouted back.

"No. He's right. He's just trying to make sure everyone is safe," replied Terra.

"Yeah, dude. If your powers go crazy again, who knows how many people could get hurt?" Beast Boy added.

"I don't care! It sounds like you guys are trying to control me," J.T. shouted.

"We're not trying to control anyone. We're trying to help," said Robin.

J.T. kept thrashing, trying to get free and dismantle Robin, but Starfire, who was behind him, fired a starbolt and hit J.T. in the back of the head. J.T. fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Everyone headed back to the tower and Terra and J.T. were placed back in isolation.


	6. Chapter 6: Nonexitsant Difference

_**Chapter 6: Nonexistent Difference**_

Back at the tower, J.T. started to come to in the isolation chamber. Terra was right beside him, sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Nnnngh…ouch. What happened?" J.T. asked as he came to.

"Well, Starfire had to knock you out so you'd calm down," Terra replied. "We're back in the isolation chamber."

"What?" said J.T. as he shot up. He looked around in disbelief, but they were in the isolation chamber. "Dammit!"

"J.T., it's alright," said Terra. Just then, something seemed to be wrong. Terra clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees.

"Terra, what's wrong? Terra! Terra," shouted J.T. Suddenly, an earthquake started right under their feet!

_---------------------Meanwhile--------------------_

Back in the main chamber, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing GameStation, Raven was reading a book by herself, Robin was getting a snack, Shockwave was listening to a CD and Starfire was not there. Then, there was a rumbling under their feet.

"Hey-y-y-y, wha-a-a-t's go-o-o-o-ing o-o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n?" said Cyborg.

"Ear-r-r-r-r-thqua-a-a-a-a-a-ake," Robin shouted.

Suddenly, everyone was on the floor! When the earthquake stopped, Robin went over to see what had happened. Much to his, and everyone's surprise, the tower was on top of a mountain!

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm thinking Terra had something to do with this," replied Cyborg.

"Terra did this? Whoa," said Raven in awe.

Suddenly, Starfire bursted into the main chamber. "Friends, have you seen what has happened to the tower?" she asked.

"How couldn't we?" replied Robin.

"And we think Terra might have something to do with it," said Cyborg.

_--------------------Back in the Isolation Chamber-------------------_

Back in the isolation chamber, J.T. was shaking Terra, who had lost consciousness.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, what to do, what to do, what to do," he muttered to himself.

He picked Terra up and put her on the bed. Then he went into the bathroom, got a wet bath towel and put it on Terra's forehead.

"Come on Terra, you've got to be alright," he said. "You know that I...that I…"

Then, something happened. J.T. started seeing red. He clutched his head in intense pain and started screaming. Then, a massive swell of heat flew throughout the entire tower. It was almost as if the tower was on fire! One of the lights near the isolation chamber blew out and ignited the air! As the titans rounded the corner, they saw the blaze. Robin quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and stopped the fire from getting any bigger. Everyone crowded around the isolation chamber door and saw Terra and J.T. unconscious.

"We gotta get them some medical attention," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Starfire carried Terra and J.T. to the med lab while Cyborg took a fire extinguisher and took off looking for any other fires J.T.'s powers might have started. Terra started to stir, but she quickly fell out of consciousness.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" asked Raven.

"Can't say, but I sure hope so," replied Robin.

"Same here," said Raven. "If whatever's happening to them is going to happen to me, then…"

Right when she was talking, she passed out! Suddenly, Raven's powers started making parts of the wall fly around, colliding with one another and making the tower look like a pile of junk! Robin took Raven back to her room and put her in the bed. Robin pulled a chair over and sat at Raven's bedside.

_-----------------In the Med Lab-----------------_

Beast Boy and Starfire finally got J.T. and Terra to the med lab and hooked up to the heart rate monitor equipment (it took a while for J.T. to get hooked up because of his armor). Starfire ran to get some cold compresses, so Beast Boy was left to keep an eye on their vital signs. And wouldn't you know, Beast Boy didn't know how to make heads or tails of the monitors.

"Aw man, why is it I can never understand these things?" Beast Boy shouted.

It wasn't long before Starfire returned. Soon afterwards, Cyborg walked in.

"Hey, y'all seen Robin or Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"I do not think Raven and Robin have been here," replied Starfire.

"I'll go find them," said Beast Boy. "At least it doesn't require reading stuff."

"It appears that being in the isolation chamber did not do anything," said Starfire.

"Yeah. Matter of fact, it looks like it strengthened the effects of their powers," added Cyborg.


	7. Chapter 7: Emergency At The Worst Possib...

**_Chapter 7: Emergency at the Worst Possible Time_**

Back in Raven's room, Robin was watching over Raven, who was still unconscious. Robin had just come back with a cold compress and placed it on Raven's forehead.

"Don't worry, you're going to be all right," said Robin. "Just relax."

Raven began to stir, but quickly lost consciousness. Robin ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her hand. Robin sighed heavily when the worst possible thing happened: the alarm started ringing.

"Oh no. Not now," Robin whined. Robin turned to Raven and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back. You rest."

Robin headed out to the main chamber to see what the matter was.

_-Elsewhere in the Tower-_

Starfire and Cyborg were monitoring J.T. and Terra's vitals and Beast Boy was catching 40 winks when the alarm sounded.

"Man, out of all the times for that thing to go off," said Cyborg.

"Zzzz…huh? Wha? Wha happened? What's going on? Are we under attack?" Beast Boy, who was still half asleep, asked.

"No, but the city is," replied Starfire. "I shall tend to J.T. and Terra. You two see what the problem is."

"Deal," replied Cyborg.

Beast Boy yawned as he said, "Five more minutes." Cyborg grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him along.

_-In the Main Chamber-_

Robin was typing something on a keyboard when Cyborg and Beast Boy came in. Robin looked behind him and noticed Starfire wasn't with them.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"With J.T. and Terra. Where's Raven?" replied Cyborg.

"She's sleeping. And you know what she's like when she's disturbed," said Robin.

"Good point," stated Beast Boy.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Cyborg.

"Johnny Rancid escaped," replied Robin.

"Oh, just perfect," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Well, we're going to have to go get him," said Robin.

"I'll come too," an unfamiliar voice called out. Everyone turned around and saw Shockwave with electricity crackling all around his body.

"Shockwave? You're as unstable as J.T. and Terra," stated Robin.

"But you guys are shorthanded, and I figure I'd lend a hand," said Shockwave.

"We don't have a lot of options, Robin. I'm with Shockwave on this one," said Beast Boy.

"All right. He can come," said Robin reluctantly. "Titans, go!"

With that, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and let Cyborg and Robin on, while Shockwave used his control of wind and electricity to fly over to Johnny's location.

_-Outside of the Jail-_

Johnny Rancid was making a desperate run for freedom. He had already stolen a pair of guns from the guards and he was trying to hijack a car.

"Twice and one day?" shouted Robin. "You really don't learn do you, Johnny?"

"The only thing I've learned is the best way to kick your butts," Johnny replied.

"Titans, go," Robin shouted.

Shockwave commanded a ball of electricity and fired it at Johnny. He missed, but the electromagnetic pulse the ball emitted disabled Johnny's weapons.

"What the...?" said Johnny, puzzled as to why his weapons wouldn't fire. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, and Robin tossed some electric disks, at Johnny. Both hammered him and knocked him into a cliff. Beast Boy turned into a grizzly bear and hugged him until he passed out. Then, the Titans put him in the clink.

_-Meanwhile, Back at the Tower-_

Starfire was still checking J.T. and Terra's vital signs. J.T. and Terra both went in and out of consciousness every few minutes, and Starfire was starting to get worried.

"Oh, will you please choose between consciousness and unconsciousness?" she asked.

Sure enough, she got her wish. Terra started to stir, shaking her head until she opened her eyes.

"Nnnngh, what happened? Where am I?" Terra asked.

"Rest, friend. You have been unconscious for hours," replied Starfire.

"Unconscious? How?" Terra asked.

"Your powers generated an earthquake and transformed the island our tower is on into a mountain," Starfire replied.

"Wow. My powers really must be strengthening," said Terra in awe.

"Rrrgh…ouch. How long have I been out?" said J.T. as he regained consciousness.

"Ah, J.T.! You are okay," Starfire exclaimed. "It has been almost four hours since you lost consciousness."

"Four hours! Wow, when I'm out, I'm really out," J.T. stated. "Terra, how you feelin'?"

"I've been better, J.T.," Terra replied. "You?"

"Same story," said J.T. "So Starfire, where's Robin and the others?"

"Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg are attending to an emergency, and I presume that Raven is with them," Starfire replied.

Just then, Robin and the others came in, talking about how easy it was to take down Johnny Rancid.

"…How many times do we get to whup on the same bad guy twice in one day?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll presume not many," replied Shockwave.

"Yeah, Cy, you might want to consider getting lighter armor. You're really heavy," said Beast Boy.

"I can't help that," said Cyborg. "GameStation anyone?"

"I'm in," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No thanks," said Robin. "I've got something to check on."

"Nah, think I'll take it easy," said Shockwave.

"Suits me, we only have two controllers," said Cyborg.

Starfire came down to see her friends, but they disregarded her and went about their business.

"J.T. and Terra are awake," she said to herself, "so I do not need to check on them."


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Some Down TimeMaybe N...

**_Chapter 8: Finally Some Down Time…Maybe Not_**

After a long day, the Titans finally had some time to breathe. Almost as soon as the Titans got home, Cyborg and Beast Boy went straight for the GameStation, Shockwave and Starfire followed behind Cyborg and Beast Boy and Robin headed for Raven's room. Terra and J.T. were up and about, headed for the main chamber. As they passed Robin in the hall, they couldn't tell that anything was wrong.

Robin rounded the corner and headed into Raven's room. Raven still lay unconscious, just as Robin left her. Robin soaked the rag on Raven's head and placed it back on her forehead.

"Come on, Raven. You're going to be all right," said Robin as he ran his hand through her hair.

Suddenly, Raven started to stir.

"Ohh…Robin? Where am I? What happened?" Raven asked.

"Raven! You're all right," said Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what happened?" she asked again.

"Oh, your powers went haywire and you went unconscious," replied Robin.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Raven asked.

"No. At least there's that," said Robin.

"Well, I feel fine now," said Raven. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well, I, uh, no sweat, Raven," said Robin as he started to blush.

Raven gave him a hug and walked off, with a small smile on her face. Robin nearly fainted, but he quickly regained his composure and headed back to the main chamber.

_-In the Main Chamber-_

Robin had just walked into the main chamber. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing GameStation, Raven was reading a book, Starfire and Shockwave were talking J.T. was getting something to eat and Terra was listening to music.

"We're gonna need a bigger tower," said Robin to himself.

Then wouldn't you know that the alarm started ringing again.

Everyone groaned, "Not again!"

Seems that Plasmus was causing a ruckus at the Convention Center. He was breaking stuff, ripping pipes up from under the floor and overall scaring the bejeezus out of people.

"Much as we don't want to, Titans, go," said Robin reluctantly. "Shockwave, you going to join us?"

"Sure," Shockwave answered. Shockwave turned to J.T. and asked, "Is it like this all the time?"

"Normally it's pretty slow," said J.T. "Today's just one of the good days."

"He calls THIS a good day?" said Shockwave. "Good lord…"


	9. Chapter 9: Expansion

_**Chapter 9: Expansion**_

Plasmus was running rampant. Of course, it was a Star Wars convention, so there were plenty of people that could easily get hurt. He was trying to destroy a full-scale replica of the Millennium Falcon when the Titans showed up.

"Step away from the Millennium Falcon, Plasmus," shouted J.T., "or you're going to be moving at light speed to jail!"

Plasmus roared and spit acid at the Titans.

"Titans, go," Robin shouted as everyone evaded Plasmus' acid spit.

"I think it's time to heat things up," said J.T. He formed a ball of fire in his hands. "Pyrulen…TORCH!" J.T. solidified Plasmus in his own goop. "Well, that was way too easy," he said. Just then, Plasmus broke loose and slammed J.T. into a large display of Darth Vader.

Then, Shockwave flew at Plasmus from behind. Unfortunately, Plasmus grabbed him. "This may come as a shock to you," said Shockwave, "but I think you'll get a charge out of this!" Robin stuck a large metal rod in Plasmus and Shockwave magnetized it! Plasmus suddenly began to stick to the ceiling! "Well, he's not going anywhere." Or so everyone thought. Plasmus melted off the pole and fell off the ceiling. He spat acid at Shockwave and melted his clothes! Shockwave zapped himself into a light bulb ran into the bathroom.

Starfire, Terra and Raven began either throwing or firing things at Plasmus off his left side (Terra was using her powers at Plasmus, Starfire was throwing starbolts at the villain and Raven was controlling numerous plastic lightsabers and bashing Plasmus with them) while Cyborg was blasting Plasmus from the right. J.T. shot out of the display he was slammed into and started pummeling Plasmus with fireballs and Shockwave was hammering him with a steady stream of electricity, which he fired from a light socket he was hiding in to prevent the Titans from seeing him in his underwear. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and carried Robin over Plasmus, where Robin fired several freeze discs at Plasmus. However, Plasmus survived all that!

"Man, what's up with him! It's like he's made of some new slime," said Cyborg.

"If he can get stronger, so can we," shouted J.T. "Terra, Raven, you rememberShockwave said our powers were expanding?" said J.T.

"Yeah, so?" replied Terra.

"Well that's how we beat that living pile of mud! We hit him with everything we got and then some," J.T. shouted.

J.T. flamed up as much as his powers would allow him, and then he did more! The fire on his head grew longer and longer, the hair on his arms ignited and his arms glowed with an orange/yellow glow. He suddenly formed a ball of fire in his hands. "Heh heh, time to fry, Plasmus," he shouted. "Pyrum…INCINERATION!" J.T. set off an explosion only around Plasmus, then drew his sword and slashed him too many times to be seen by the human eye. Not even Cyborg's robotic eye could detect how many times J.T. slashed Plasmus.

"All right, my turn," said Shockwave. He took command of all the electrical objects in the convention center and turned the lights on Plasmus. Plasmus shielded his eyes as Shockwave blasted Plasmus with a long stream of electricity.

"Should I go next or you?" asked Terra.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go next," said Raven. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Be my guest," replied Terra.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos," Raven shouted as she took command of the replica of the Millennium Falcon and slammed it into Plasmus's head! Terra made the earth form stalactites on the ceiling. Only thing is, she materialized them from the metal ceiling! Then, she made stalagmites skewer Plasmus from the ground and dropped the stalactites on Plasmus's head!

"Terra, put him in a pit! I've got an idea on how to stop him," shouted J.T.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire watched in awe as the four pummeled Plasmus with all their might. Terra dropped the floor under Plasmus's feet and forced him to trip. Then, J.T. flew above the pit Plasmus was in and formed fire from his hands. "Magma…FLOOD," J.T. shouted as the pit began to fill with magma! Plasmus was quickly overwhelmed and went down. A pair of slits seemed to appear from his palms and J.T. absorbed the magma. Plasmus was unconscious at the bottom of the pit. The police came in and took Plasmus into custody and the Titans headed back to the tower.

_-Back at the Tower-_

Back at the tower, J.T., Terra, Raven and Shockwave had to describe what it felt like to do what they did to Plasmus.

"I don't know, it was like I took power from a magma stream itself and just fired it at Plasmus," said J.T.

"Hey, something's really been bugging me, J.T.," said Shockwave, "how is it you can fly?"

"I alter the temperature around me to the point where I'm off the ground," replied J.T.

"Enough about that. Shockwave, was this what you were talking about earlier? About how you guys' powers were expanding?" asked Robin.

"I guess it is. I mean, that's pretty much what happened. We went beyond the limits of our powers and royally whomped Plasmus," Shockwave replied.

"This is what you were talking about. We were strengthening our powers with these outbursts of power we had and we just had to embrace them to regain control over them," said Raven.

"That makes about as much sense as anything else," said Terra.

"Well whatever. To me it just means that we've got even more power than ever, and that's all the more reason to not go around messing with the Teen Titans," said J.T.

"That reminds me. Shockwave, I think you've proved your worth. Want to join the team?" asked Robin.

"I'm sorry, but no. I've already got a group of friends just like this elsewhere. Speaking of which, they're probably worried about me! I've got to go," said Shockwave.

"Well then, take this. If you need us, give us a shout," said J.T. as he handed Shockwave a communicator. "You need help; you know how to find us."

"I'll remember that. It's been great hanging out with you guys. Later," said Shockwave. Shockwave headed out and the Titans went about their business, but J.T., Terra and Raven would not forget how their powers went haywire and how they faced this problem head-on and conquered it.

**The End**

**For Now, Anyway!**


End file.
